megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Louis Cyphre
Technically I kinda think this page should be strictly limited to the human form of Lucifer with one red and one blue eye. That is technically the only character named "Louis Cyphre" or whatever. --Yksehtniycul 03:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I moved the top artwork from this page to the Lucifer gallery and replaced it with the only clear portrayal of Louis Cypher readily available. Tough it is admittedly a rather tall/skinny piece. I've seen others around... can't remember where?? --Yksehtniycul 04:29, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Cleanup Jesus, I gotta quit picking at this wiki like a scab... but anyway, I've cleaned up the top of this page and some misconceptions about Louis in SMT games. Ie. he's really just a random NPC sort of thing and never appears in the games story proper as far as I can recall. Anyway, I recommend most everything outside the scope of SMT1&2 on this page be moved to either Lucifer's page or specially named pages, or to Lucifer (character) or something. These characters are really not Louis Cyphre (speaking of which, where is this spelling taken from??) So much trouble for such a minor character... but he did get the remake production artwork I suppose~ --Yksehtniycul 04:48, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Edited: Reading the profile section of LC, I sort of remember him playing more of a role in SMT2, but anyway checked my guides and he does appear more directly. Though I don't think it's right to call him Louis Cypher after he reveals himself. It's really a pseudonym. I don't remember the whole scenario with Astaroth. Astaroth seems to have a minor role in SMT2 as I recall, side-quest even I think. Might be an alignment sort of thing. SMT2 is the only game I don't have the best guide for. I have a few though, but none of them make up for the good kind with the skyblue binding and dust jacket. --Yksehtniycul 05:04, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Louis Cyphre = David Bowie (or Bowie = Lucifer) Okay, that's a classic "WP:Original Research" right there. Louis Cyphre based on David Bowie? Where did you dig that from, Kaneko himself? Sounds more like your own research right there. If you're talking about his eyes, you couls also say that's a case of "heterochromia". It's also common in fiction, where tvtropes dub it "Boat Lights". I flagged it, I might remove it if we don't have more sources. BLUER一番 11:38, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't think I said equals, but everyone know Louis Cyphre is an homage to David Bowie, if it isn't 100% obvious then there is the whole red/blue eye thing, which is so specific it can only point to Bowie. It's just an observation that doesn't have to have a 1:1 relationship. Most people reading it will find it pertinent and insightful information. It's just like the Gotou Mishima connection. It's totally 110% obvious, but obviously it's not like Mishima or Bowie's name can be put on a sign in the games. The games are full of this sort of shit everywhere you look. They're also full of penises. --Yksehtniycul 00:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :PS: I would've put "citation needed" myself if there was one to find. There might be some specific stuff, but it's not like that. It's just obvious to anyone who knows Bowie's body of work, Cyphre is a mediocre Bowie impersonator (as is Bowie) ...I have no "research", just call it coincidental or whatever. I don't care. But don't remove it. And let me know whatever you changed. Also like I said using hte Fact template in this case really doesn't make sense. A coincidental speculation template might if there is such a thing. --Yksehtniycul 00:10, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :PPS: Marc Bolan is directly referenced in Devil Summoner, as is Lou Reed I think. So these are all Bowie's contemporaries. And if they're in the most well known artist of all time has to be lurking in there somewhere. Obviously it's Louis Cyphre.--Yksehtniycul 00:13, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :PPPS: The second "citation needed" is unnecessary, just click on the graphic to the side and zoom into his eyes ((appropriate emoticon here))--Yksehtniycul 00:15, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::As much as you'd like to argue, since you've failed to bring out any sources or citation that says any of the names mentioned above are referenced to the characters, they're obviously a stuff fitting to a "Trivia" section. Yes, I'm addressing this in Wikipedia mode: I'm calling WP:OR on this. BLUER一番 04:12, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know what WP:OR means, but I don't want it deleted, and I don't care if it's in a Trivia section, but I've put lot's of stuff in Trivia sections that ends up being moved into a History section, so I was under the impression that History was for information outside the game that sited stuff in history, and Trivia was for in game trivia -- which seems sort of appropriate really. A lot of the stuff I've contributed to history sections is no more pin-point-able than the Bowie connection. But come on, Louis is way more like Bowie than any portrayal of Bowie I can think of that was supposed to be Bowie. And there is the eye thing, it's so obvious to anyone. Like it's obvious Pascal is named after the programming language Pascal, but there is no text in the game that says, "hey it's Pascal, the dog I named after the Pascal programming language... come here boy - who I named Pascal, after the..." you know. I mean, at some point, "By all indications" seems enough.--Yksehtniycul 06:49, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::WP:OR is Wikipedia: Original Research - which means this is some statement tacked on by someone without any basis other than what s/he feels. If you want to work the Wikipedia way so much, that's how it's going to be. BLUER一番 10:21, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ^By all indications I added "By all indications" in order to make it clear this is a mostly (if not entirely) visual comparison, and not a literal relationship. Like I said, in this case, "citation needed" does not make sense... as much as I'd love for someone to find some quote to make the connection concrete, that's probably impossible to do considering the text is entirely in Japanese, which would make a direct quote/comparison that holds water virtually impossible. Though in Marc Bolan's case I think this is possible, but fate has so far denied me the opportunity/will to seriously play a Devil Summoner game. --Yksehtniycul 02:19, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Citation is still needed, visual or literary, if we want to become an information database comparable to Wikipedia. Or else this might as well be a fanon wiki and everyone can say "so-and-so looks like so-and-so, just look at his blue hair!" BLUER一番 04:32, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Bowie is really different... only Lucifer himself could get away with Bowie's act. --Yksehtniycul 06:52, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Cyphre?? Is there any reason at all this name is used? Shouldn't is just be Cipher? As in Loui's Cipher?--Yksehtniycul 07:08, 28 July 2009 (UTC)